ONE LOVE
by ine miyuki
Summary: Hidup Hinata benar-benar rumit,apalgi ditambah kedatangan Uchiha tampan,Uchiha Sasuke.Apa yang terjadi?Bagaimana Hinata mengatasinya?


**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : sasuhina**

**Genre : family/angst/romance/hurt**

**Warning : AU,OOC,Typo,abal,gaje**

**Cuma kasih tau,ni ffn aku yang pertama jadi mohon bantuannya bila ada yang ,memegang asas : DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ**

**HAPPY READING,MINNA!**

**ONE LOVE**

**Chapter 1 : Morning in New York**

Suasana pagi masih menyelimuti kota New York,matahari masih malu-malu di sela Gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi,air akibat hujan semalam masih ada di sebuah kamar,seorang gadis berambut indigo memandang bayangan bangun terlalu awal pagi ini,dia mengenakan celana jeans,kemeja bergaris-garis,sepatu bot,dan tas selempangnya yang selalu menemaninya pergi.

Hinata keluar memakai mantel untuk melindunginya dari hujan salju yang mulai gerimis ada janji dengan teman-temannya di sebuah coffe shopKarena hujan semalam,pagi hari ini masih berkabut tebal yang menyulitkan penglihatannya,dia mulai menyusuri jalanan New York yang mulai ramai.

Didepan pintu,Hinata mencari teman-temannya,dia celingak-celinguk mencari mereka ketika ada suara yang menyapanya

"Hei,Hinata disini"ucap Ino sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Hinata berjalan menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya yang telah menunggunya,ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ino

"Gomen,Aku ada seorang anak kecil yang akan ,aku tolong dia". Hinata kemudian memesan capucinno milk kesukaannya

"Tak apa-apa,kami bisa maklum,oh ya hari ini kita punya jadwal yang banyak,kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini,YEAH!"ujar Konan dengan semangat.

Setelah mereka berbincang-bincang dan menghangatkan badan,mereka mulai berjalan keluar untuk memulai kegiatan yang menyenangkan.

Sesampai di pintu,Handphone Hinata berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk,Hinata mencari HPnya di tasnya

"Siapa Hinata?"Tanya Ino yang di balas dengan desisan

"Moshi-moshi"

"Eh, apa?...APA!nii-san ada di sini….baiklah aku akan pulang,tunggu sebentar ya nii-san"Hinata menutup HPnya dan memasukannya dalm tasnya.

"Gomen,nii-san ku ada di sini aku harus pulang"Hinata membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne Hinata,tidak sana pergi saja nii-sanmu sudah menunggu tuh"ujar Ino

"Gomen,gomen"

Setelah meminta maaf,Hinata berlari menuju satu tujuannya menemui kakaknya yang telah lama ia rindukan.

0o0o0o0o

Hinata memandang pintu apartemennya sejenak,di hatinya Hinata sedang bertanya-tanya ada apa kakaknya menemuinya,pasti ada masalah yang penting,dia merasa bingung

Setelah merasa mempunyai cukup keberanian,Hinata menerobos masuk dan menjerit

"NII-SAN!"

"Hinata.."

Hinata berlari dan memeluk kakaknya dengan erat,dia melepas kerinduannya kepada kakak tercintanya

"Kapan nii-san kesini?"

"Aku baru tiba,dan langsung kesini"ujar Neji,kakak Hinata sambil melepas rangkulan Hinata.

"Ada apa nii-san kesini?"Tanya Hinata sambil mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan kakaknya,Dia memandang kakanya yang memakai jcelana dan jas berwarna abu-abu.

"Hanya ingin mengunjungimu dan mengajakmu pulang"ujar Neji yang menyeruput kopinya.

"Aku tidak akan pulang"Hinata memandang Neji tajam"sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan kembali ke jepang"

Neji mendengus kesal dan menatap Hinata."sampai kapan kau akan begini Hinata?sampai kapan kau akan terus mengingatnya?"ujar Neji penuh kesal.

"Aku tidak akan pulang,nii-san tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan,nii-san jangan peduli padaku"Hinata beranjak pergi meninggalkan Neji di ruang tamu namun dia berhenti karena ada suara yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Bagaimana dengan otou-san,apakah kau tidak merindukannya Hinata?kau tahu,otou-san selalu merindukanmu"Tanya Neji

"Aku tidak percaya kepadanya 1%pun aku tidak percaya otou-san benar-benar merindukanku"ujar Hinata sinis memandang Neji yang sekarang berdiri.

"Tapi aku percaya 100% bukan,,,bukan 100% tapi melebihi angka di dunia ini

Bahwa otou-san merindukanmu,Hinata"ungkap Neji

"Jangan membohongiku nii-san,apa nii-san pikir mampu membohongiku?"Tanya Hinata

Neji mulai kehilangan kata-kata,adiknya benar ia memang tidak bisa membohonginya

.

"Bagaimana dengan Hanabi?apakah kau tidak merindukannya?"

Hinata bagai di sambar petir di siang membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Neji.

Neji melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apakah kau ingin Hanabi tidak bahagia di saat kau tidak ada di jepang?apakah kau ingin Hanabi tidak mendapatkan kasih saying,hah?"Tanya Neji

"CUKUP NII-SAN!"bentak Hinata sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap kakaknya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi,Hinata mengiyakan permohonan kakaknya.

"Baiklah,aku akan kembali ke jepang,nii-san puas sekarang?"Hinata kemudian berlari ke kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam

Neji kembali duduk dan tersenyum puas,seketika senyum itu pudar setelah mengerti apa yang barusan ia lakukan.

'Gomen Hinata'

.

.

.

Ketika kau menyadari sesuatu,maka sesuatu itu akan pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali

(Ine)

.

.

.

Hahahaha gaje ya!maaf masih tahap pembelajaran.o'ya ni cerita multichap,ada apa sebenarnya dengan Hinata?apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?tunggu kelanjutannya,hehehehe Cuma satu permohonan REVIEW,REVIEW,dan REVIEW

R

E

V

I

E

W

V(^_^)V


End file.
